The present invention relates to a windshield wiper device.
Windshield wiper devices, in which the elastic rail is connected immediately to a wiper arm of the device, are known in the art. The windshield wiper devices of the type under discussion include driven oscillating wiper arms and wiper blades connected to the respective wiper arms. Each wiper blade includes an elongated wiper element which has a wiper lip applied onto a windshield to be wiped off. The elongated elastic rail is made of elastic plastics. The wiper element is longitudinally displaceable relative to the wiper support a predetermined distance whereby the rail together with the elastic wiper lip can be adjusted to curvatures of the outer surface of the windshield pane being cleaned over the entire area of the windshield pane. However, when the movability of the wiper element relative to the rail exceeds a required value the wiper element travels in the direction of its elongation so that an undersired area of wiping occurs.